Unexpected Love
by BlackAngelSiren
Summary: Kagome's in her time again. InuYasha's depressed and wants to die, and SesshouMaru has these odd feelings for his brother. When SesshouMaru sees InuYasha crying, he offers him peace, love, and tranquility. What will InuYasha do?
1. SesshouMaru's Promise

A/N: This fanfic takes place in the time BEFORE Rin. I love Rin and everything, but I wanted this fanfic to not involve her; I wish Jaken could not be in here, but he must because he has always been around SesshouMaru as a verry loyal servant.  
  
This is my first time writing a yaoi, so don't kill me if it's awfull. I've been reading yaoi's for a while now, and I believe I know what I'm doing, but just incase it turns out horrible, don't kill me.  
  
I do NOT own InuYasha or the characters in the Manga and Anime; Rumiko Takahashi does, and no one else can. I do however own Lorelei and Gaelin.

* * *

He spotted the beautiful hanyou, sitting by the bone-eaters-well, waiting for his wench. He wanted to comfort him, tell him to forget her, but all he could d was stare longingly at his brother. SesshouMaru was hiding behind the trees, maskng his scent so InuYasha could not detect him.  
  
He smelled the saltiness of the hanyou's tears, and couldn't help but take a step towards him. He wanted him, needed him, to love him. SesshouMaru didn't know where these feelings were comming from, but he knew that he had them; and it sickened him a little bit, because it was for his mutt-brother. He took another step towards him, this time it was less hesitant than the last one. His brother was still oblivious to his presance, that was a good thing. He was so breath-takingly close now. He wanted to feel InuYasha's soft skin writhe beneath his, he wanted InuYasha to scream his name in passion, he wanted InuYasha... to love him? He didn't understand that thought, nor did he want it.  
  
InuYasha stiffined. SesshouMaru's hand was now around his neck, and he relaxed. He wanted it all over with, everything. Kagome hated him, and his 'friends' despised him for driving Kagome home again. He had wanted to tell her that he loved her, always had, and always will; but he kept getting scared. InuYasha didn't want to be rejected by her, so he kept his mouth shut about it. He never wanted her to leave...again. He was expecting SesshouMaru to snap his neck in two, to end his life quickly, but it never came. "Why haven't you killed me yet," InuYasha asked softly, attempting to keep his voice under control, but it didn't work.  
  
"Why would I do that?" SesshouMaru responded softly. He licked InuYasha's ear, which made InuYasha stiffen up again. InuYasha didn't dare to move at all, he didn't know what to expect if he did. "You want your pain to end don't you? You want every thing that has caused you pain to go away, correct? I can make you forget everything, little brother."  
  
InuYasha did nothing. He didn't even breath, let alone blink. He was shocked, in all his life, SesshouMaru hadn't acted that way at all. SesshouMaru moved his hand to InuYasha's cheek, and began to gently caress it. The sudden act of affection made InuYasha cringe slightly; but then he felt relaxed that someone loved him, but it also made him feel uncomfortable that it was his brother, the cold, heartless beast that ruled over all of the western land. SesshouMaru's hand traveled to the silky silver hair that looked a little golden in the sunset that fell over both of them. InuYasha allowed SesshouMaru his sick pleasure, even though he had no choice.  
  
SesshoumMaru continued his caresses, and asked his questions again, "do you want the pain that you have resceived, to dissapear forever?"  
  
"Yes," was the only response SesshouMaru got from his brother. InuYasha's tears were beginning to subside, as he found comfort in what SesshouMaru was offering him. He was expecting SesshouMaru to kill him, and that currently he was taunting him just to get even more pleasure out of killing his halfbreed brother, but he didn't expect the next thing that occured. SesshouMaru turned inuYasha around, and kissed him fermly on the mouth. His tongue demanded entrance, and InuYasha was too shocked to repond at all. SesshouMaru's soft, gental fingers tangled themselves into InuYasha's silky silver hair and pulled him closer. InuYasha, not knowing why he responded in this manner, opened his mouth and let SesshouMaru's tongue enter. Their tongues battled for dominance and lustfully explored one anothers mouths.  
  
To InuYasha's surprise, he enjoyed the passion that both he and his brother were enducing upon eachother. He was pulling at his brother's cloths, trying desperately to get him closer. He pulled SesshouMaru on top of him, and was beginning to writhe underneath him, wanting to feel the passion, and warmth of everything that was SesshouMaru. He wanted all of it, and didn't want it to stop.  
  
SesshouMaru pulled away gently, panting, and trying to control his urges to just take InuYasha there and then. InuYasha wimpered slightly, and he didn't know why, but in all that time, InuYasha forgot about everything that had happened to him. He forgot all the pain, all the anguish. He forgot about Kagome, about Kikyou, about Naraku, even about the jewel. He wanted that feeling again. He had been cutting himself in private as everyone was soundly asleep, just to get that feeling; but everytime, his skin healed too quickly. He could never feel the blissfullness of his blood falling to the ground, telling him that everything that had happened was a dream, long enough. He didn't even have scares teling him of all the times that he had tried to forget everything.  
  
SesshouMaru kissed him again, this time a little more gently than before. It was blissful, pattionate, calm, longing, everything that a kiss should be. It was the type of kiss that you could just melt into and never come out of. Both of their hands explored eachothers body as if they had never seen eachothers beauty before. Each of them had soft skin, and each had beautiful silver hair. But they differed as well, and that was through their eyes. InuYasha's eyes had sofened as he got older, and showed what he was feeling; but SesshouMaru's eyes were completely different, they were a beautiful amber, that held so much emotion, but never showed a single one.  
  
SesshouMaru pulled away again, and began to kiss InuYasha at his jawline, making his way down to the juncsion of InuYasha's neck. He sucked at the soft skin gently, he began to nip at it. InuYasha began to moan softly, and arched his neck a little more. He's so responsive..., SesshouMaru thought, as he claimed InuYasha as his mate, biting deeply into his neck. InuYasha stiffened a little bit, but relaxed as more and more blood, the coppery tase of his brother's blood, poured into SesshouMaru's mouth. He finished drinking that beautiful, crimson, blood, and took InuYasha into his arms, and carried him away to his castle in the Western lands.   
  
Three days later, InuYasha woke up in an unfamilliar room. He was laying on a futon that was made of silk and goose-down feathers, and was wearing unfamilliar cloths. They were an off-white colored silk yukata, that had embroydered smoke designs at the collar and at the end of each sleeve. He attempted to sit up, but there was a sharp pain throughout his body that caused him to fall back down onto the futon.  
  
He stayed spralled out on the futon for half an hour before he attempted to sit up again. This time, the pain was bearable, and InuYasha walked over to the window. What he saw was shocking; SesshouMaru was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the rivier below. I wind was gracefully blowing SesshouMaru's hair and yukata around his body, and he looked simply breathtaking.  
  
SesshouMaru turned around, and InuYasha swore that he saw a tear stream down his cheek. InuYasha closed his eyes and shook his head, his brother couldn't be crying; he never cried, he never showed any emotion, ever. InuYasha opened his eyes, and saw another tear fall down SesshouMaru's face.  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes; his brother, THE Lord SesshouMaru, was crying, and he wasn't doing anything about it. SesshouMaru was slowly heading towards the castle now, and his head was downcast. InuYasha knowticed that SesshouMaru didn't even have his armor or his boa on him, in fact, he wasn't even wearing his usual outfit. This yukata was pitch black, except for the purple embroidered flames taht were on the collar and the edges of the sleeves. InuYasha's mind was on how beautiful SesshouMaru was, that he haddn't knowticed the new attire he was wearing.  
  
SesshouMaru closed the castle door behind him, leaving InuYasha in shock by the window.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one. I know it's short, but I had to finish it at some point. The next chapter will kinda be song fic-ish. Pleas R&R! 


	2. SesshouMaru's Sorrow

A/N: okay, here's the second chapter. This will involve serious flashbacks that SesshouMaru has. There is also extreme InuYasha and SesshouMaru OOC in this chapter, so please bear with me on this.  
  
Disclaimers Apply. I do not own any InuYasha characters. I do however own Lorelei and Gaelin; they should show up in either this or the next chapter.

* * *

InuYasha stayed by the window for a couple minutes, still in shock. I he couldn't believe that he had seen SesshouMaru cry. SesshouMaru never cried in his entire life, even when his mother and father died, he didn't cry. And what really got InuYasha, was that SesshouMaru didn't even try to hide it.  
  
InuYasha walked back to the futon, sat down, and saw that tetsusaiga was right next to him. 'Why didn't he take it from me,' InuYasha pondered. His stomach grumbled, and he decided that he would go in search for the kitchen and look for something to eat.  
  
InuYasha got to the door when it slid open, and someone walked right into him.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Great, not Lord SesshouMaru's really going to have my head served to him for dinner...." The female wolf-youkai continued to ramble on about how SesshouMaru was going to kill her and stuff like that. InuYasha put his hands on her shoulders to get her to stop. She had dark red hair with black streaks in it, and wore a black leather dog collar that had a metallic purple spike every half inch. She wore a long black velvet dress that had a hood attached to it. Her nails were painted black with silver swirled in the center, and none of them looked the same.  
  
"Breathe okay, just. Breathe. I'm fine. Are you okay?" InuYasha asked calmingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. Lord SesshouMaru told me to bring you some food; but I need to know what you want. I'm Lorelei by the way." After she said that, SesshouMaru appeared behind her.  
  
"I thought I told you to get. Him. Food. Did I not?" Lorelei turned around sharply and looked at SesshouMaru.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I'll get him something." Lorelei stuttered before she briskly walked down the hall. SesshouMaru walked into the room with InuYasha and slid the door shut.  
  
SesshouMaru walked over to the window that over looked the castle grounds, and rested his arms on the windowsill. InuYasha sat on the futon again, and waited for SesshouMaru to say or do something, anything, but he didn't. Then he smelled tears. He couldn't understand it. InuYasha walked over to SesshouMaru, who was caught off guard when InuYasha placed his hand on his shoulder. SesshouMaru's eyes were crimson red, and his teeth were bared as he pinned his hanyou brother to the wall. After seeing that it was his brother that was there, and not a truly threatening enemy, he came back to reality; his tears were still streaming down his face. SesshouMaru let go of InuYasha, and fell to his knees in a silent weep.  
  
InuYasha caught his breath again, and slowly walked over to his brother. SesshouMaru didn't move away at all. SesshouMaru looked up at InuYasha, tears staining his beautiful youkai skin. He stood up and took a step towards InuYasha, then suddenly stopped. SesshouMaru's eyes glazed over with a distant look. InuYasha moved to him, and gently waved his hand in front of SesshouMaru; but it didn't work, SesshouMaru was having a flashback that no one could get him out of.  
  
-SesshouMaru's Flashback (SesshouMaru is 6) -  
  
SesshouMaru walked into the nearby village, holding the toy ball that he had so recently stolen from his now crying half-breed brother. The village was a basic village; it had huts, a priestess, women and children, and their men were warriors fighting a war at the moment.  
  
The children were playing a game happily, with their mothers watching them like hawks. One of the mothers spotted SesshouMaru, and a worried look came upon her face. She talked to the rest of the mothers, and as she spoke she was pointing towards SesshouMaru. The mothers quickly stopped the children in the middle of their game, and hurried them into a hut far away from where they were just playing.  
  
Soon afterward, a priestess came out with a bow and arrow, and aimed it at SesshouMaru.  
  
"Leave this town now! If you don't, I will shoot!" The priestess shouted across the town. SesshouMaru hung his head in defeat. He did not want to hurt the people in the village, nor did he want to be hurt. All he wanted to do was play with someone other than his father, brother, or step mother.  
  
SesshouMaru turned on his heal, and brusquely walked away.  
  
-End Flashback...Back to present time-  
  
SesshouMaru was still in his comatose state, and InuYasha was still trying to get him out of it. Lorelei had come back with a huge tray of food, and left it with him to eat "alone." InuYasha decided that he would place his brother on his futon so if he came to, he wouldn't fall on his face.  
  
InuYasha wrapped SesshouMaru's arms around his neck, (well....this is an A/U and I don't feel like adding the fact that SesshouMaru had his arm chopped off by InuYasha, so in this fanfic, he has his arm.) and carried him bridal style to the futon. He carefully laid SesshouMaru down, and placed the blanket on him. InuYasha sat next to the futon, and ate his food.  
  
-SesshouMaru's Flashback (SesshouMaru is 14, and InuYasha is 11. I'm taking liberties in how old they are, I was thinking that InuYasha was about 3 years younger than SesshouMaru.)-  
  
It was midnight, and SesshouMaru couldn't get to sleep, so he began to wander the halls of his castle. He couldn't really tell that it was midnight because most of the castle was pitch black, but occasionally there would be a room that would be completely bathed in moonlight.  
  
SesshouMaru didn't want to wake his father because he didn't want to be scolded. He decided that he would go either to hid brother's or step mother's room, even though he despised them for not being a true youkai. They had comforted him once before, and that was when InuTaishou left abruptly on business without saying goodbye.  
  
He came across InuYasha's room, which had its door closed, but moonlight was pouring into it. The door had this unnatural glow to it, and it was just hypnotizing. SesshouMaru slid the door open, careful to not to make any noise and wake up his brother. He found InuYasha on the floor, shaking as if he were cold. SesshouMaru quietly moved over to the futon, pulled the blanket off, and laid it on top of InuYasha. SesshouMaru slid under the covers next to InuYasha and held him close as if he were SesshouMaru's teddy bear. Soon after, SesshouMaru fell asleep, and InuYasha stopped shivering, but not because he was warm, even though he was. He stopped shivering when he felt SesshouMaru's breath on his neck and woke up.  
  
InuYasha turned around to face SesshouMaru slowly, which woke him up. InuYasha caught his breath when he saw the amber, lustful eyes of his brother. SesshouMaru pulled InuYasha closer to him, making his erection, (which was caused by InuYasha in the first place) even harder and making SesshouMaru moan gently. InuYasha pushed into SesshouMaru and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He pulled away quickly and got up, went over to his futon and sat down. SesshouMaru followed InuYasha on all fours, desperately trying to keep his erection from getting stronger. He got to InuYasha and kissed him gently yet forcefully at the same time. InuYasha lie down and let SesshouMaru crawl on top of him, rubbing their erections together, and continued to kiss his brother in the process.  
  
SesshouMaru began to hump his brother harder and harder, trying to get to his release, but savoring the pleasure dearly. Their eyes began to glaze over with pleasure, and SesshouMaru pumped harder elicting some delicious moans from InuYasha and himself. SesshouMaru released into his yukata, and was soon followed by InuYasha. SesshouMaru nuzzled his brothers' neck and rolled off of him, but was surprised when InuYasha rolled on top of him and gave him a passionate kiss. SesshouMaru's hands moved to InuYasha's hair and tangled themselves in it, making the kiss even more passionate and deep. Then, InuYasha pulled off, and lie down next to his dear, delicious brother, and fell asleep. SesshouMaru wrapped his arms around His InuYasha, and fell asleep as well.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
It was dark now, the full moon was out, and InuYasha was still sitting next to SesshouMaru, waiting for him to come out of his comatose state, watching him slightly lovingly, trying not to startle his brother. There was true concern on his face, and he didn't know why he felt this way. He had remembered what had happened between them when he was eleven, a long time ago and tried to suppress the memories from those nights, but they came back when SesshouMaru kissed him three days ago.  
  
The distant look in SesshouMaru's eyes began to dissipate, he gasped and began to breathe labouringly (if that's not a word, please forgive me...I'm horrible at English, even though it's my native language). InuYasha began to stroke the side of SesshouMaru's face, trying to calm him down. SesshouMaru leaned into his brothers' touch, and brought his hand to InuYasha's, and kissed it. InuYasha was stunned; even though they had done this since he was eleven, and only occasionally until InuYasha decided to go out on his own. InuYasha took his hand out of SesshouMaru's and walked over to the window. He didn't want to do this again; he loved Kagome, and he didn't want to risk this, not now.  
  
InuYasha looked at the cliff that was about 300 yards away as he tried to stop everything that was going through his head. He wanted everything to stop; the feelings that he had for Kagome, his feelings for Kikyou, everyone hating him, and the returning feelings for his brother. SesshouMaru got up and walked behind InuYasha, pulling him against his firm body.  
  
"What's wrong?" SesshouMaru whispered into his brother's ear, causing him to jump slightly. He began to play with InuYasha's hair ((TIME TO DROOL INUYASHA FAN-GIRLS!)), the silver, silky hair that flowed so gently when it caught the wind. The moon gave him this unearthly glow that made his tanned skin look even more stunning and his hair look like it was ablaze with calm, silver flames.  
  
"I feel like I'm hurting Kagome every day. And by being with you, I feel like I'm betraying her, and hurting her even more." InuYasha stated calmly. InuYasha looked towards the light that had just come out of the castle, seeing that Lorelei was coming out, and walking away with someone by her side. "Where is she going? And who is that with her?" He asked SesshouMaru quietly.  
  
"She's taking a night walk in the forest with her twin brother, Gaelin."  
  
"Why exactly do you have wolves living with you? Did you owe them something?"  
  
"No, I do not owe them anything; they, on the other hand, owe me their life. They were exiled from their pack because they have the curse of the black rose. ((I'm going to ad powers that are EXTREAMLY similar to those of Kurama's, and they aren't like most wolf demons at all.)) They can manipulate plants with their Ki, creating dark, evil plants that have an aura that looks like black fire.  
  
"I have let them take my forest as their own territory, which helps me as well because no demon that isn't those two can enter unless they're with them. They go into the forest every night, getting rid of the dead bodies of demons and humans alike, and sleep out there 'till dawn." SesshouMaru explained as he continued to run his fingers through InuYasha's hair. He licked the shell of his brother's ear, and walked away, leaving a stunned InuYasha to his own thoughts and dreams.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update it, I'm moving soon, and I kept getting writers block. Now the thing about Lorelei and Gaelin is that like Hiei, they are forbidden children, and like Kurama they can manipulate plants. They are twins, and Lorelei is much like my self. Gaelin doesn't exist, he's just someone that I made up, and decided to make my imaginary brother. Just so you know, it will take a while for me to get another chapter up since I'm moving. 


End file.
